HGd10PHB - Spell - Banish
'''Banish''' The purpose of this spell is very specific. It is meant to banish a creature not of the Prime Realm back to it's original one. The spell is typically tied to an opposing spectrum, but some have broader applications like Arcane. See the list below. '''Effect''' '''Creatures/Constructs''' Banish attempts to send 1 or more creatures of a certain Realm back to that Realm from another, especially the Prime Realm. The caster rolls their Banish check. The GM adds the 9 Base Characteristics of the creature(s) the caster is trying to banish plus any modifiers against banishment the creature may have. If that total is less than the check, the creature is banished back to their Spectrum Realm (even if not originally from there). If the totals of all Base Characteristics + modifiers against banishment for two or more targeted creatures is less than the check, then all are banished. If the total is greater, then they are banished in order from least to greatest total Base Characteristics. The EDR cost to Banish creatures or constructs is equal to the total Base Characterstics score banished/10. '''Equipment/Objects''' The spell can also be used to Banish an object such as an [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Attunement|Attuned]] sword or suit of armor. To expel an item, the caster's Banish check must be greater than twice the equipment's creation cost DC. The EDR is equal to the cost of the equipment to be banished divided by 10. '''Spell Construction''' *'''Tier: '''1 *'''DS: ''' 13 + Spectrum *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]:''' Any *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Purpose|Purpose]]:''' [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Movement|Movement]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]: '''2 Turns (creatures/constructs); 1 minute (equipment/objects) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]:''' None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]: '''⇑ 9 *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]: '''1d10 + TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]: ''' 1 or more (see description) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]: ''' None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]: '''10m/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]: '''1 Dimensional; Line of Sense *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]]: '''None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]: '''''Exorízo! ''(10 Complexity) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]: '''Caster flings hand at target(s) as if shooing it (them). (Complexity 10) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]: '''[[HGd10PHB - Equipment - Spectrum Dust|Spectrum Dust]] opposing the creature to be banished. (10 [[Dialektos Magos#Chrusil|Chrusil]]) '''Character Sheet Example''' Navigation * [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]'''=